Just Like Heaven
by Kalyra-Anne
Summary: Jeremy collapses when in emergency surgery, little does she know that she's in a coma, in fact she thinks she's living every day life when she's really a ghost, a ghost that's running out of time. The catch? Only one person can see her, Jack McNeil.
1. Prologue

There she was, sitting in a beautiful garden. The tree's are flowers were absolutely breath taking, not to mention the sculptures of fairytale creatures. The colours ranged from reds to blue with gold and also the gorgeous contrast with the green made it all so serene. However, she was just sitting there on a white plastic chair, the kind that you would sit on if you were at the hospital waiting room. She was there alone, taking in the scene in front of her, it was so peaceful. There was even a light layer of mist that surrounded her. Nothing could ruin it.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and then Jeremy Hanlon woke up with a start; she must have dozed off briefly. She was in the staff room, right near the coffee maker, sitting down on a white plastic chair. She looked up to see who had awoken her, Gina. "Jeremy?"

Jeremy scrambled to her feet, making a coffee to re-energise herself. "How long was I out?" Jeremy asked briefly

"Uh... About six minutes." Gina answered as she walked out of the room.

"Thanks." Said Jeremy and then she swore under her breath, "Damn it."

"I'll be right there." Said Jeremy as she grabbed her coffee and took a sip from it greedily.

"Hey, what are you still doing here? How long have you been here on?" asked Jack McNeil as he walked into the room.

"Uh..." she began, still sleepy, she rubbed her hand over her face. "Since twenty-three." She answered.

"Twenty three!?" he asked shocked, how was she functioning properly?! She'd been here for well over twenty hours; she'd been here for at least twenty four. She had to go home. "Time to go." He said, his tone screamed that his authority side had kicked in.

That didn't stop Jeremy, "Going won't help me get that position."

"You can't just focus on work, don't you have a life?"

"No actually, not really. Any other questions that you'd like to know?"

"Okay, I get it, Hanlon."

"Well, I'm glad that we finally understand each other, Doctor McNeil."

* * *

Two hours had flown by and it felt like she was a mechanical robot, she had done a series of fixing injuries, over-seeing all the patients in the hospital and she had finished all of her paperwork. She was now currently in the ladies bathroom re-applying some light make-up to mask how drained she really felt. Sylvia, Jeremy's assistant, Gina and also Gina's assistant, Melinda, were all standing in the room with Jeremy, gossiping. "Someone's got a hot date tonight." Started Melinda and then Sylvia retorted.

"Oh stop!" which made Melinda chuckle

"I'm going out to dinner with my ex and his mother, he still hasn't told her that we're divorced and I don't want to be responsible for killing an eighty year old woman." She continued

"I'll trade nights with you," started Gina, "But it's a girl's night out."

"I don't know how you girls do it," Melinda started, "My husband is completely pushing me for kids and I don't even have the time to shave my legs."

"Well then, stop shaving and maybe he'll leave you alone." Said Jeremy, they all burst out laughing.

"Really?" asked Melinda and then she sighed, "Jeremy, you are so lucky that all you have to worry about is work."

All of them agreed and left the room, leaving Jeremy staring back at her reflection.

"Hanlon, you in there?" asked a male voice through the door

"Yeah, I'll be right out." She left the room, time to get back to work.

"Ankle in bed two." He said as he held the X-ray up to the light.

"Okay, there's no fracture, just wrap it up and send him home. Thanks" She hadn't even paid attention to whom she spoke to. She began walking away and then her phone began ringing.

She answered it, "Hello."

"Are you really coming?" asked a familiar female voice, her sister Adrienne.

"Yes I'm coming."

"Good, because this guy is great." Her sister was setting her up again.

"Have you met him? Is he there?"

"I uh... Haven't actually met him in person."

"Okay, Adrienne you aren't setting me up with a complete stranger."

"Oh, he's a friend of an old friend and I hear he's really nice."

"Oh no, what does that mean? That he's fat with a good sense of humour? Not again Adrienne."

"Look it was not that easy to get this guy to come, he doesn't do these sorts of things either."

"You better show up."

"I will, I'm just really busy tonight."

"Don't you dare say you are busy, you don't know the meaning of busy, you don't have two kids. And besides I am doing you this huge favour here, beggars can't be choosers Jeremy."

"Adrienne I am completely capable of meeting men on my own."

"I know sweetie, I just want you to meet one who isn't bleeding."

"Okay, I'll see you at seven."

"It is seven."

"Seven thirty? Actually I'll be there at eight thirty, it looks like we have something going on in trauma one. Gotta go."

"Don't you dare hang up the phone, Jeremy." She pressed the shiny red button and slipped the phone back into her pocket.

"What's going on?" Jeremy asked Gina as she walked down a little further.

"Gunshot victim, internal haemorrhaging."

"Who's gonna do the surgery?"

"McNeil."

"Like hell he is." Said Jeremy as she walked through the doors of trauma one.

* * *

"Hey, what were you and Jeremy talking about?" Jack asked Gina.

"Jack? I thought you were in trauma one already." Said Gina

"Nah, not yet, Jeremy can do it, I'm just saving us the argument."

"Oh okay."

"Can you do me a favour?" he asked her

"Sure."

"As soon as she gets out of the surgery, make sure she goes home. She's been here for over twenty-six hours."

* * *

Jeremy Hanlon had just retrieved the bullet from her patient, now to do the rest of the surgery and treat him. She was about to start when she couldn't feel her hands.

"Are you alright, Doctor?" someone asked her, she was going to reply but her throat had closed up and she couldn't breathe, her whole body was numb and then she saw the darkness and she surrendered.

* * *

Hmmm... So whaddya all think so far? Reviews are loved!! Hope that you guys enjoyed the Prologue!!


	2. Chapter One

_Previously on Chicago Hope: Just like Heaven_

_Jack learned that Jeremy was becoming a work-a-holic..._

"_You can't just focus on work, don't you have a life?"_

"_No actually, not really. Any other questions that you'd like to know?"_

"_Okay, I get it, Hanlon."_

"_Well, I'm glad that we finally understand each other, Doctor McNeil."_

_And Gina made a promise that she couldn't fulfil. _

"_Can you do me a favour?" he asked her_

"_Sure."_

"_As soon as she gets out of the surgery, make sure she goes home. She's been here for over twenty-six hours."_

_Then the night got worse for a certain doctor..._

"_Are you alright, Doctor?" someone asked her, she was going to reply but her throat had closed up and she couldn't breathe, her whole body was numb and then she saw the darkness and she surrendered. _

* * *

Sylvia ran down the hallway as soon as she heard the news. Finally, she found him. "McNeil!" she shouted.

"Yeah Sylvia?" he asked as he look up at her from the computer

"We've got a situation in Trauma One." She said quickly.

He began walking with her down the hallway to trauma one. "Brief me." He said gruffly

"Gunshot victim, internal haemorrhaging." She began explaining

"That hardly sounds like a situation." He commented, "Who's the treating doctor?"

"Hanlon, but she collapsed, she's out cold, head trauma too."

That made Jack pick up his pace a little more and in no time he made his way to trauma one.

"Any one assessed her yet?"

"A couple of the nurses, closed injury, her blood pressure has dropped, there is some minor swelling, fluid drainage, her breathing rate is slowing down, she's in a light coma but we've got her stable at the moment. Gina is attending the gunshot victim; they want you to stay with Jeremy."

"Thanks for the heads up, call the closest family relative she has and let them know. I'll be in touch."

"Not a problem."

"Oh and Sylvia."

"Yeah?"

"I'm a doctor; so you don't have to sugar coat it."

* * *

Jeremy put her hand to her head, resting it on her forehead, where the throbbing pain resided. She kept her eyes shut, she dimly heard voices but she tried to shut them out until one particular voice stood out. _What does he want to argue about this time? _She thought.

"Update?" asked Gina

"She appears to be stable at the moment, how about the John Doe?" answered Jack

"In recovery, police are running facial recognition against Interpol, they'll let us know who he is asap."

"What happened?"

"She retrieved the bullet, then she just stood there for a few seconds. Next thing we know, Hanlon's out cold, she hit her head pretty hard."

"So there's the possibility of her having amnesia."

"Jack, we're doctors, do you really have to ask."

"Gina, she's one of the best asset's to this hospital, you know how hard she's worked her ass off to get this far and she wants that position so badly."

"It won't go to waste, Jack."

"How can you be so sure, Gina?"

"She's strong and she'll pull through. You know it's often that you second guess yourself, Jack."

"I'm not."

_What the hell were they talking about?! Where they really that thick in the skull, she was fine! Why were they talking about her as if she was a patient, she was just tired and her head hurt because she had a killer headache, nothing that a couple of aspirins couldn't fix. _

A beeping sound filled the room, Gina sighed, and it was her pager. She looked at it briefly and left the room without another word.

Jack glanced over at Jeremy's unconscious form before leaving the room.

* * *

She laid there feeling somewhat paralytic, she could move but she felt too weak to. Her throat was numb and she couldn't find her inner strength. She wanted to get up and scream to someone that she was fine, she was awake.

The worst part of it was the waiting, she didn't know how long had gone by but it felt like an eternity since she had heard Jack and Gina's voices. She was unsure, confused, she had no idea what was going on!

In this room, it was like she was suffocating.

However, that was near impossible as she had the tube inserted in her mouth with oxygen flowing through her.

It felt like she was lifeless and maybe that was partially true but how would that even be humanly possible?

The whole situation made everything but sense.

Jeremy's head filled up with various questions, she needed to know what was going on, and she needed answers.

_What was happening? Why did everyone think she was unconscious, her eyes were open!_

She was fighting, she knew that something was not as it seemed but she was ignoring it, she shut it out.

_**Freedom comes when you learn to let go**__**  
**__**  
Creation comes when you learn to say no**_

Jeremy stared at the ceiling, she'd had enough of this, lying down, staring at something and not being able to move was pissing her off. All of her anger was building up some sort of energy.

The next thing she knew the television screen in her room shattered into a million tiny pieces.

All of a sudden Jeremy could move, she swung her legs off of the bed and she stood up.

_**Pain is a warning that something's wrong**__**  
**__**  
I pray to God that it won't be long**_

Jeremy wasn't wearing a hospital gown anymore; she was wearing a black dress with heels to match. Her hair was up in a loose ponytail with some loose strand of her down, framing her face. Her make-up was done and it was as if she was going on a date. She wasn't the biggest fan of hospital gowns, they weren't exactly the most flattering thing in the world.

She felt exposed now though, at least the dress wasn't overly short and was somewhat conservative but it didn't stop her feelings of anxiety.

She looked around the hallway and she turned right and began walking, it would lead her to the nurse's station. Maybe she could find her trusty assistant?

* * *

"Where is she?" Adrienne asked breathless, she ran up the stairs, the elevator would be too slow and besides they'd been way too cryptic on the phone for her liking.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to wait a minute ma'am." Said Melinda as she typed up her report

"No I will not wait a minute; my sister cannot wait a minute!" Adrienne shrieked

"Ma'am, I am sure that whoever your sister is, our doctors are doing the best they can." Said Melinda as she tried to be re-assuring

"My sister is a doctor here!" shouted Adrienne, she was worried, panicked, this was her baby sister and she would not lose her.

Melinda stopped what she was doing and she spoke softly, her tone was full on empathy. "You're Jeremy's sister?"

"Yes, please tell me where she is." Said Adrienne, on the verge of tears

"Of course," said Melinda, "I'll take you there myself."

* * *

Jeremy made her way to the nurse's station when she saw her sister approach Melinda.

Jeremy then heard her sister shout "My sister is a doctor here!"

The rest of the conversation was muffled, she couldn't hear it. She walked up to the counter when she heard Melinda say quietly, "I'll take you there myself."

Gina and Sylvia walked past then, Sylvia looked like she'd been crying.

That was when it hit Jeremy like a tonne of bricks, everyone that she had just seen, their expressions held a sadness. The dread she felt increased when she realised one tiny little possible detail. Was she dead?

_**

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!! THANK-YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE AWESOME REVIEWS ALREADY!! Hope that you all liked it, any idea's that you think I should add, just let me know. **_


	3. Chapter Two

**Okay; it's been a while since I've ever thought about this fic. **

**And I don't really have a valid excuse but I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

She couldn't follow, her legs felt as if they were stiff, she couldn't be dead.

She just couldn't be, she still had so much to do.

She wanted that promotion.

She had practically worked herself to the grave to get her hands on it.

Oh no, what if she had really worked herself into the grave?

No, she hadn't.

Or had she?

Jeremy didn't want to believe it, but then again, she wasn't in the basement morgue, she was on an upper level.

She looked at the elevator number; she was on the Intensive Care Unit floor.

This was not good.

* * *

"Bandage that one up and up his quarterly dose." Said Jack as he signed off a chart

He walked out of the room.

What happened to Jeremy has left him unsettled.

People weren't meant to collapse for no apparent reason, especially Doctors.

He decided to get a coffee from the staff room's machine, maybe a little bit of caffeine would help clear his mind.

Jeremy should be okay...

Why was he even thinking about her like so much?

They had gone on one date, and it wasn't like it was the best date ever; in fact it was probably one of the worst dates he'd ever been on.

They had chemistry, there was definitely underlying sexual tension in between them; that was obvious.

It wasn't like they didn't get along; actually, they got on quite well.

Yet somehow, the one date that they did go on was terrible.

Jack knew that he said that he didn't want to go after her but he did, she was gorgeous and smart.

He was nervous and petrified, not that he let anyone see that.

For the most part, he felt like a jerk, he had hurt Jeremy; he saw the flicker of rejection in her eyes when he said that they weren't going to try again.

He hadn't felt right to date again.

Although his old buddies from College tried setting him up with countless women.

Jack just wasn't interested.

He sighed as he brought the cup of coffee to his lips.

He closed his eyes for a moment and rolled his neck in a few circles, relieving tension.

"Jack?" a feminine voice asked, her voice sounding husky from being unused

"Yeah." He said as he opened his eyes, what he saw was far from what he was expecting.

Jeremy stood before him, dressed in a black dress with heels, her look was more casual but she made it look so classy.

"Can you explain to me what the hell is going on?" she asked, she was annoyed and she was afraid, she had no idea what was happening, she wasn't in control of the situation for once.

"You're okay." He stated in surprise

Jeremy went speechless.

Jack could see her, so why couldn't anyone else?

* * *

A million questions rushed into Jack's mind at once.

Was she okay?

What had happened?

What the heck was she wearing?

That caught his attention; she looked... just like she had when they went out for a date.

Only her expression was questioning.

"Jeremy?" he asked, his voice, not steady as per usual

The shrill of silence was not comforting.

"I don't understand!" she said frustrated.

She began pacing.

"How is this possible?" she asked no-one in particular

"What?" was the only response she received

A noise travelled throughout the room.

A pager.

"Shit." Swore Jack as he looked down to see what the message was.

* * *

**Short, I know. AM WORKING ON IT! I promise. Xx  
**


End file.
